Darlin, Our Future
by boyfriendorcarer
Summary: A new start after Carla's Mental Health Breakdown, focusing on Carla and Peter's future together. A fresh start for them both.


**Set in present time- a few months from now, Carla is no longer apart of underworld, Carla and Peter have started renting their own flat together, focusing on their future. Carla is in recovery since suffering a mental breakdown. I have based some of this off the pictures Chris posted on his Instagram over the last month. Thank you, Chris, you made every Carter stan so happy. We love you! Please leave any reviews, anything is appreciated. **

It was a bright and sunny day outside, a day perfect to go for a walk. Peter and Carla were now living in their own flat, cuddled up together in bed, Peter's arms around Carla's waist. He sat up for half an hour just looking at his girlfriend, thinking to himself about how lucky he is to have the love of his life back with him, they were true soulmates, he was not going to let anything break their relationship, Peter wanted to spend the rest of his life with Carla. He started to kiss in different spots on her neck, she woke up smiling and blushing, she felt so happy waking up next to the love of her life.

Peter spoke softly 'Morning sleeping beauty'

Carla let out a dirty giggle before responding with 'Morning sexy' she turned facing him, gripping her hands through his soft hair, whilst kissing passionately in the silky sheets, turning into something a lot more intimate...

Both dressed in their dressing gowns, coming out of their bedroom door whilst holding hands, he pulled her back-grabbing hold of her waist and getting grip of her bum.

Peter; 'Come here, baby, come on let's go back to bed'

Carla; 'No, I want toast.'

Peter; 'Forget about toast love, let's have more fun if you know what I mean...'

Carla; 'Yes, I do know what I mean ... are you trying to tire me out baby?' she giggled whilst kissing him.

Peter lets go and gave in to his girlfriend's demands and walks to the kitchen area, pulling out a stool for Carla to sit on ' There you go princess, your prince at your demands' she felt the happiest woman alive, so thankful that once again Peter saved her life after her Mental Health breakdown. Peter made her toast and ten minutes Carla finished. It was sunny outside, perfect for a little romantic stroll together as a couple.

Peter;' Fancy going for a walk? The weather is nice out, we should make the most of it baby'

Carla;' ooo good idea, I'll go get showered and dressed, then we can go out for the walk'

Peter; 'Okay, room for a little one like me in the shower?'

Carla; 'Do you even need to ask? Of course, you can, sexy...'

An hour had passed, and they were walking hand in hand, they had been to feed the ducks at the local pond they had been on 12th December 2011. As they were walking back into Weatherfield, before they went back to their flat, they decided to go sit on the bench in Victoria Court Gardens. They looked into each other's eyes like a couple of daft kids madly in love, that's what Carla and Peter are, two beautiful human being showing their love for one another. Peter had a little surprise for Carla that he was waiting for the perfect time to do what he had planned but there was one thing he wanted to talk about to Carla before Peter did that. Now sat on the memorial bench, both sat close together, hugging one another romantically.

Peter; 'Carla, there's something we haven't talked about, I really want to talk to about it.'

Carla; 'What is it Peter?'

Peter; 'Our Baby Girl'

Carla looked down feeling instantly emotional, tears filling up inside both of her eyes. It was like she could feel all that pain of the day she lost their Baby Girl, like she could hear her own crying whilst collapse on the cobbles again. There was no pain like it, she always thought that it was her fault she was gone, she would have done anything to not of lost her and been able to watch her grow up. Their baby girl would have been five years old this year, there isn't a day she doesn't think of her.

Back to reality and talking to Peter in the gardens. Peter could see a tear rolling down in slow motion, he wiped the tears away and hugged her to make sure that she was okay as he knew this conversation would never be easy for either of them, especially Carla.

Carla;' I know we haven't talked about it, its such a tough subject. I miss her every day. I always thought I did something wrong'

Peter; 'Darling, its not your fault, it should be on me- my fault.. my fault.'

Carla; 'Baby, no not your fault either. Please don't blame yourself, it was a very hard time for us both and that is in the past now. We will never forget our little Girl but that's in the past, its all about our future now darling.'

Peter; 'talking about the future actually…'

Carla; 'Our future?'

Peter;' Yes Darling, focus on our future'

Peter continues: ' So… I was thinking we should take every chance we've got now, we should try..' before Peter could finish his sentence, Carla interrupted him 'I'm ready, I feel ready to have another baby in our future together, it only feels right that we get that. There's no one else who I could imagine having kids with, this could be the making of us.'

Peter's face was lifted with a huge smile, he can't believe how lucky he got, finding his way back to his only love, Carla Connor but he wanted to make her a Barlow again, in fact that was what he was about to ask her, the reason why he took her to Victoria Gardens. Peter got on one knee to ask Carla to marry him. 'Carla Connor, will you do the honour of marrying me and becoming Mrs Barlow again.' Carla looked surprised but beyond happy, she was so in love with Peter Barlow, the last few months had been hectic, they both deserved getting some happiness. Carla was quick to answer, 'Of course I will darling, oh I love you so much' Peter lifted Carla up, holding her waist and spinning her around in a circle. It started to get very passionate between them, kissing each other for what seemed like forever. They were leaning against the brick wall, touching and feeling each other... it started to get hot, steamy and sexual..

Peter spoke whilst breathless over how beautiful Carla was, 'Shall we take this back to the flat?'

'Do you even have to ask?' she smiled and they ran back giggling back to their flat for some time to themselves..

**I hope you enjoyed that, I'm going to do a few chapters, please leave any reviews- much appreciated. xx**


End file.
